


Trolls Fanfic:Joy and Branch Talk(Bringing Up Birdie)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: After getting humiliated by a bird little Branch Branchis comfort by the queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trolls





	Trolls Fanfic:Joy and Branch Talk(Bringing Up Birdie)

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Joy is a oc of mine and Poppy's mother tell me what you think of her

*A young Branch was sitting on a log crying his eyes out. He’s never been so humiliated in all his young life, what did he do to deserve this? Why did it have to be him? All he wanted to do was fly his kite but that bird came out of nowhere and ruined his entire day and the whole village laughed at him for being in his underwear.* Branch:“Is all that bird fault! If I ever see his ugly face again-” Gentle Voice:“Excuse me?” *This startled him and he looked up to see a beautiful tall pink troll with a crown standing beside him. It was Queen Joy herself. She held out a pair of pants to him.* “Here wear these.” *He look at the pants for a moment and then looked at her.* “T-Thanks.” *Taking them looking away from her as he put them on. She sat beside him.* “Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” “If by hurt you me humiliated by a bird in front of the entire Village then yes.” *Joy frowned.* “I’m sorry this happened, everyone should be ashamed at themselves for laughing at you especially Peppy he never laughed at a child hurt before.” Queen Joy? Why did this happen? *Tearfully.* did I do something wrong to deserve this? am I a bad boy?“ "What? No of course not. You’re a very good boy.” “I wish that bird was here I’d show him what for I turned him into dinner in a second for doing this to me! I hate birds! I hate them!” *Crying more. Joy rubbed his head and held him close.* “Shhh is ok is over now. The bird is gone. But what matters is that you’re alive no troll has ever survived a fall like that you’re very lucky that you’re okay. things might have gotten bad but they’ll get better no one’s going to laugh at you anymore I won’t let them. And if a bird tries to hurt you again I’ll be right there for you.” *He look at her.* “Thank you queen Joy. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll soon do chapter 2 of confusion and feelings soon until then I'll lose some of my other fanfics on here.


End file.
